


One Hell Of A Team - Spy AU

by symphonicships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, Spy Barry Allen, flashfrost, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonicships/pseuds/symphonicships
Summary: After being betrayed by her former partner Agent Firestorm, Agent Frost gets assigned to work with one of the newest recruits in S.T.A.R. ; a secret government organization run by Harrison Wells. Agent Flash, gets assigned to work with Agent Frost and chaos ensues between the pair. Agent Flash slowly starts to earn his partner’s trust only to find out that he might have to break it to save her. One thing’s for sure, they’re both in for a wild ride.Caitlin Snow - Code name: FrostBartholomew Henry Allen - Code name: Flash
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Flash/Killer Frost (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	. Preview

Flash we don’t have much time.” Caitlin says in a panicky voice, but she doesn’t let the panic take over. She pulls apart the fake lipstick to reveal a flash drive in its place and sticks it into the computer. “We don’t have enough time to get out of here.”

“Yes we do.” Counters her partner. Barry doesn’t want to sound to confident and promise something that might not happen, but he wasn’t gonna let them get caught. Not now when they were so close. As if on cue, the computer beeps signaling that the download was complete. Caitlin snatched the drive out and put it back into its disguise, placing it inside her clutch. Barry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, making sure to close the door and take the pick off the lock. 

“Agent Vibe we have the schematics, but we need an exit.” Just then the two agents could hear murmuring from the other end of the hallway. “Uh, Agents you might not have one.” He could hear Cisco starting to raise his voice in alarm. “You guys better think of something fast!” 

Caitlin looked trying to figure out how they could both leave but came up blank. They looked down from the balcony onto the floor below. It seemed too far of a jump. “We might have to jump flash, I know it seems too far down but..” 

“I have an idea.” he blurted out. He pulled Caitlin in dangerously close to where their faces were floating oh so close. “Do you trust me?” Caitlin felt her her face heat up a bit, but could hear footsteps grow louder. 

“What?..”

“Do you trust me?” Caitlin closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in and out. This was it. This was the true test of their mission. Finally, she opened her eyes and without hesitation, replied. “I trust you.” That was all the other agent needed to hear before connecting the gap between them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Some men Just want to watch the world burn.”

***

“It’s a shame it has to end this way Frosty. I was kinda starting to like you.” The named Agent could barely comprehend what was happening. All she knew in that moment was that her partner had just double crossed her. She turned to her side to feel the wound on her back and pulled her hand back to find a sticky substance on it. Her breathing was starting to get uneven. The pain slowly starting to hit her. She turned into the opposite direction and began to crawl away. The enemy couldn’t help but laugh a little. “We could’ve had a thing you and I.”

Caitlin blocked him out and continued on towards the way they had come in. With each pull forward the pain grew more and more. “But you just had to go poking your nose in where it didn’t belong.” The enemy rustled in his pocket for something. “You smell that? That sweet distinguishable smell.” She could almost imagine the wicked grin on his face. The victim stopped for a moment to examine her hand. Smudged blood with what looked like another substance. She took one whiff of it and tried to keep her composure. That sick son of a bitch. 

“Any Guesses?” He paused when he finally succeeded in finding what he was looking for. He slipped the box open and took a match out. “No?” 

At this point, Panic was seeping through her and instead of crawling she tried to make herself stand up. But every attempt was a failure. There was no way she’d make it out the door in time. So she changed directions. Her now ex- partner payed no attention. He continued to stare in awe at the match in his hands. “Nothing? Nothing at all?”

Caitlin was close to the edge of the roof now. It was either jumping and possibly falling down who knows how many feet BUT having a small chance of living, or stay and die by flames at the hands of her psychotic partner. “Oh well,” It felt like time stopped in that moment as she heard a match being lit.”

“What if I make you scream?” Right when she turned to look back one last time, he released the match.

“Agent Frost!” Caitlin shot up startled at the voice. Drawing what she thought was a knife in her hand, but ended up being a pen. “Whoa, easy! It’s just me.” Caitlin took a breather to look at who had summoned her and realized it was Agent Vibe. “Cisco, Oh my god. I’m sorry..”

“It’s OK. Were you really gonna take me on with that?” He asked with curiosity and a bit of amusement. Caitlin looked down at her hand to see the writing utensil and felt embarrassed. “I thought it was a weapon OK?”

“Hey who’s to say it isn’t? I mean the pen is mightier than the sword.” he answered. “Any who, I didn’t come to just wake you up from your nap.” He pulled some files out of his other arm. “I have your new assignment.” Caitlin nodded and raised a brow. 

“I’m glad i have something useful to do instead of just filling out paperwork and being questioned..” Before she could take the files from him, Cisco swiped them from reach and looked her dead in the eye. “Caitlin are you sure about this? I mean it’s only been a week since..” 

Caitlin sighed and noticed how quickly his expression turned into worry and concern. “I know, but I don’t wanna just sit here and do nothing. I‘m ready to get back out in the field.” and it was true. the more time she spent at headquarters is time she could be putting to good use out there. Plus her boss had given her the all clear. Cisco nodded and handed her the documents. 

“And the file on your new partner’s in there too.”

“What are you talking about? I asked to work with Agent..”

Cisco cut her off,“Trust me you’re gonna wanna read up on him.” Him? But before she could ask him more questions he turned on his heel and speed walked out of the room.” You’ll thank me later!” He yelled back as the door shut behind him. Caitlin took a deep breath in and out. Great, so her request on who she wanted to work with on her newest assignment was basically thrown out the window. She sat back down and opened the folder to read the first words on the paper. 

Code name: Flash

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. Well this is gonna be interesting.


End file.
